The lovely list
by busy-being-yours
Summary: Quand Stiles essaie de lister ce qui le rend dingue d'un certain Isaac Lahey. Court OS


"Son sourire. Et quel sourire ! Le genre à vous réchauffer le cœur, à emballer votre pouls et à vous tordre le ventre de bonheur. Sa démarche assurée, féline, la lenteur précise et contrôlée de ses gestes. Quand bien même c'est la chose la plus banale au monde, Isaac la transforme en merveille. Et bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est beau. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau. C'est naturel, désinvolte, presque frustrant ! Sa voix qui vous hérisse l'échine, fait trembler vos nerfs et réduit à néant le peu de conviction que vous mettiez à l'ignorer. Il s'impose a vous. Une simple caresse de ses yeux sur votre peau, et vous l'avez dans la tête. Le matin en vous levant, le soir en vous couchant. Isaac est omniprésent. C'est ce genre de personne dont le souvenir vous hante et dont le manque vous rend malade. Ce genre de personne tout à fait indispensable. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il n'en est même pas conscient. Il n'a pas idée de l'effet qu'il produit. Et ça le rend encore plus incroyable, parce que bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il est beau."

Stiles se posait souvent cette question. Pourquoi lui ? Et à chaque fois, il trouvait quelque chose à ajouter à la liste de tout ce qui le rendait dingue du jeune Lahey. Rien que d'y penser, il frissonnait presque. Il avait surtout quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait jamais quand on parlait du jeune homme : un grand, un beau sourire stupide et bien niais scotché au visage. Et bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il l'était, niais ! Dès qu'Isaac était dans son champ de vision, il devenait la parfaite adolescente énamourée, rêvant de l'avenir rose dans lequel elle vivrait avec son beau prince. Stiles détestait ça. Il détestait la façon dont Isaac l'affaiblissait, le rendait nerveux, le déstabilisait.

Il repensait souvent à la première fois où il lui avait adressé la parole. Le premier jour de la rentrée, deux mois plus tôt. Isaac était devant lui, avec ses yeux bleus étincelants et il avait cru défaillir quand sa voix outrageusement suave avait effleuré ses tympans.

**" Excuse moi, tu sais où se trouve la salle 652 ? Je suis nouveau alors..."**

Il l'avait conduit jusqu'à la fameuse salle, et Isaac l'avait remercié avec un tel sourire que Stiles pensa qu'on devrait lui interdire de le faire. (Il voulait éviter l'attaque cardiaque à seulement dix sept ans) Malheureusement, la santé de son cœur ne semblait pas intéresser le nouvel arrivant qui avait continué de lui exposer ses dents parfaitement blanches et droites pendant le reste de la journée qu'ils passèrent ensemble, et pendant toutes les autres encore. Et le jeune Stilinski pouvait sentir son pauvre cœur s'emballer comme jamais, ses jambes devenir coton et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais Isaac ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne s'apercevait pas que le brun se faisait violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'ils étaient trop proches, il ne voyait pas que Stiles tout entier vibrait sous ses doigts quand il l'effleurait. En deux mois, Isaac Lahey n'avait rien remarqué. _Ou du moins, c'est ce que Stiles croyait._

Jusqu'à cette après midi, affreusement chaude et lourde. Le soleil frappait comme jamais et tous les habitants de Beacon Hills s'étaient enfermés chez eux, préférant la fraîcheur de la clim à celle de la brise presque étouffante de l'extérieur. Tous, sauf Isaac et Stiles. Somnolents, allongés dans l'herbe verte et tendre du grand jardin des Stilinski. Ils suaient à grosses gouttes, mais la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur leurs dos était tellement agréable qu'ils n'y portaient pas attention. Quand Isaac ouvrit les yeux, son regard s'accrocha au visage fin de Stiles, endormi à ses côtés. Sa respiration lente pliait quelques brins de gazon importunés, et il semblait tellement apaisé, tellement serein qu'il aurait voulu le prendre en photo pour lui montrer à quel point il était beau, ainsi assoupi. Mais il n'en fit rien, gardant ce moment pour lui, mémorisant le moindre de ses traits. La courbe gracieuse de son dos musclé par les parties de lacrosse, les mèches noires qui retombaient sur ses yeux, son t-shirt trempé qui lui collait à la peau, le galbe subtil de ses lèvres, ses cils interminables... Il voulait s'en souvenir toujours, comme de son premier vélo ou de son premier A en classe. Comme quelque chose de foutrement important. Parce que Stiles l'était, important. Celui qui avait été là le premier jour, celui qui restait à ses cotés depuis deux longs mois. Deux longs mois où le brun l'avait admiré, observé, contemplé, comme il n'avait jamais regardé personne. Comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il approcha sa main des cheveux délicatement désordonnés de Stiles, et fit glisser une des mèches rebelles entre ses doigts.

Son shampoing sentait la menthe et la fraise. Isaac soupira de contentement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les rouvrit, le brun avait émergé et l'observait avec un sourire en coin. C'était tellement simple entre eux que personne ne se doutait de rien. Si simple qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien non plus.

**- Un foot, ça te dit ?**

**- Je suis bien là, avec toi.**

Le cœur d'Isaac rata un battement, et il sourit comme le plus grand des imbéciles. A cet instant, Stiles repensa à la liste. "Parce qu'il sourit comme un putain de soleil, et qu'il illumine mes journées." Puis il songea qu'il devrait arrêter d'être aussi niais. Mais quand le jeune Lahey joignit ses doigts aux siens, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien être niais tous les jours du reste de sa vie s'il se comportait comme ça avec lui.

Stiles songea aussi que si on lui demandait un jour combien de fois Isaac a traversé son esprit, il répondrait une seule. Parce qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté.

* * *

Voilà, je me suis lancée et j'ai finit par poster ce petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps. C'est très gnangnan je sais, j'ai un peu honte mais bon, faut bien se lancer un jour hein. Donc voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aime bien les avis un peu négatifs et critiques, ça m'aide à avancer donc n'hésitez pas si l'envie vous prend surtout.

Amicalement, J. (non non, pas Jeff Davis, ne me courrez pas après, arrêtez c'est vraiment pas moi)


End file.
